dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 99
'Episode 99 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This episode featured a guest appearance from some cuntbag brony named Ryan. Prev: Episode 98 Next: Episode 100 Highlights * A cuntbag Brony as a guest * The Drunken Peasants briefly talked about TJFucksThings Videos Played # My Dubstep 3: Original Pins and Needles (Troll or Not a Troll) # Creationist Cat Video About me was Unfairly Taken Down/Going on The Drunken Peasants (The Vigilant Christian) # Ted Cruz Presidential Campaign at Liberty University (can't find) # Sen. John McCain: Obama's world view is 'divorced from reality' - LoneWolf Sager(◑_◑) # ManGagaMan annoys train station staff members # Illuminati Official Website Analysis (can't find) # Proof of God Video (can't find) # Ten Things That You May Not Know About the Jesuits, by James Martin, SJ # Idaho GOP Governors Primary Debate (Funny Guys Only) - May 14, 2014 # Soldier Arrested For Trying To Join ISIS (can't find) # RWW News: Steven Hotze Seeks To Raise Up An Army To Save Texas From Gay Marriage Part 1 The peasants began this episode by talking about their private shows and some other shit. Then, they proceeded to introduce a guest called Ryan who is a brony. Next, they went into the Troll or Not a Troll Segment and watched a video by some guy showing off his shitty Dubstep. After that shit, The Vigilant Christian talks about the Drunken Peasants and he also defends Creationist Cat from false reports. Then, they watched a news story about Ted Cruz running for President. Then, They watched a news report from CNN where John McCain declares that Obama's worldview is divorced from reality. Next, ManGagaMan was asked by train station staff to show them his ticket for proof of payment but he refuses to and he ended up causing a problem. Part 2 The peasants watched a video where some guy claims that he found the official website of the Illuminati. They then watched a video that provides "''proof" for God. Then, they got another a guest on the show. Next, they watched a video by a Jesuit talking about what the Jesuit Order is but we all know this is a secret plot to undermine the Church of Gail. Then, they watched a ridiculous GOP debate held in Idaho. Next, they watched a news story about a soldier who got arrested for trying to join ISIS. Then, they watched a video from Right Wing Watch about saving Texas from gay marriage. Then, they answered some questions from fans. Quotes * "Fire the laser at TJ" -Scotty * "This dude literally is just like a waste of public resources, he's just an asshole" -Scotty talking about ManGagaMan * "Do you care about the continuation of the human race?" -a fan asking his question in the Q&A Segment ** "If it involves you then no" -''Scotty answering that question Trivia * This is the first time Ben said "''Not a Troll" for the Troll or Not a Troll Segment * Someone should put ManGagaMan in cement shoes and drop him into the ocean Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests